


The wolf and his bunny

by Captainstark12



Series: Hybrid kink [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Giant Wolf hybrid Steve, Horny Steve, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Steve, SMUT!, Size Difference, Size Kink, Steve loves to eat Tony up, Tiny Rabbit hybrid Tony, big dick, but yessss!!!!, cute tony, preggy sex, sex deprive Steve, so pleaseee noooo, tiny hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Sequel to ‘please don’t  eat me’ Where giant wolf Hybrid Steve cant seem to get enough of his new mate, the tiny and pregnant rabbit Hybrid Tony who always seems to hide from the wolf’s big dickThis is basically SMUT! Horny preggy sex“Fic request For PIXY who wanted me to have a preggy Tony and hubby Steve fic”
Relationships: Steve Roger/Tony Stark
Series: Hybrid kink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753039
Comments: 22
Kudos: 211





	The wolf and his bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixy/gifts).



> So this is the sequel to my ‘please don't eat me’ Hybrid story... if you haven’t read that one please do... so basically with this one i just wanted to let out some fantasy’s of mine with these two and is perfect for One of my very lovely and ‘patient’ reader PIXY who loves to pester me adorably into posting my updates sooner and loves asking fic requests ❤️ I hope you actually enjoy this one as it may not be as long as you would want but it is intense! and Hey! Its Preggy Sex! What more would we want XD drools...
> 
> And if it’s possible please dont forget to kudos,comment and bookmark! You can also subscribe for more stories and updates guys! But the comment part is a big plus for me since it really helps me feel motivated ❤️

After Tony had let Steve have his way and eat him for the first time, the giant blond wolf had become unbelievably addicted to the tiny rabbit. Following him all over the pack den, grabbing him from whatever it was he was doing and drag the hybrid into their room since Steve wasn’t suppose to ‘eat’ Tony right away whenever he felt like it as he had learned his lesson when one time Natasha had entered the kitchen to see Steve eating out a spread out half naked Tony shivering while covering his mouth as the half finished dishes left forgotten in the sink, a vain appeared on the red head’s forehead and immediately smacked the hungry wolf that was too busy eating his trembling rabbit to notice the red haired wolf who had entered. Even when Tony’s bump began to show Steve still couldn’t get his hands off the small brunette as the sight of Tony carrying Steve’s pups inside his tiny belly made wonders inside Steve’s chest that went straight to his groin. 

Often times as Tony’s belly grew the rabbit would try to hide from the horny wolf as best as he could. Steve’s dick was just big and as Tony’s tummy started to grow bigger so did his fear for Steve hurting the pups. he loved the giant wolf but sometimes he really needed some time for himself and the babies. Steve had always been protective of him since the night they had met making sure that nothing or no one got near Tony if Steve felt they were a threat but Steve really didn’t know how to protect Tony from himself anymore as he had finally gotten a taste of him. 

Eventually Tony’s belly had gotten to the point where it was as big as a beach ball, the tiny hybrid would waddle around the den freely as Steve, Bruce and Thor were busy building another smaller den on the other side of their territory as a small private place for Tony to give birth to. Since It was natural for Wolf hybrids to become overly protective of their mate when they where giving birth as they were very weak and vulnerable at that state, the first scent of Tony’s blood would drive Steve into a feral state knowing only to protect and hover around his mate killing anyone who would come near them. And even as Tony was still seven months pregnant the giant hybrid was already becoming a burden to his pack mates as he would have the urge to snarl at anyone coming a bit too close to the rabbit. It frustrated a lot of them since it was becoming harder to roam around the den not knowing if Tony was in that area. Thor had suggested they build Steve and Tony the birthing den earlier so as to make Steve feel a bit relaxed. Which everyone immediately agreed to.

000

When Tony and Steve had moved into the newly built den Steve immediately started scenting around so as to make Tony more comfortable. the two of them had already made a deal to restrain from sex until the pups were born and even then Steve would have to wait till Tony was fully healed and ready to be taken again by his monster of a cock. the larger hybrid whimpered at the request of his mate at first but obediently nodded as he knew it was for the best. 

Often times Steve would wake up early in the mornings before Tony would, the giant blond wolf would just stare at his darling mate laying fast asleep by his side, swollen belly moving up and down slowly as he lay on his back with his legs spread apart. Face and skin glowing as the sun shone on them from the bright window. at moments like those Steve wanted nothing better to do than stay there and watch in contentment at the beautiful sight of his mate, Other times though Steve would feel a flutter in his chest as he’d watched Tony’s breathing and soft open mouth lure him in for a quick kiss, the tiny mate would squirm a bit and shuffle in his sleep making the blond chuckle before going still, not long after Steve would reach inside his night pants and grip at his erection pulling it out as he’d start to pump himself while watching Tony sleep peacefully with his belly full of Steve’s pups.

Steve would pant and plant kisses on Tony’s sides as he’d pump faster at his whimpering cock, wanting so bad to slide in the rabbits tight warm hole and burry itself in there forever. Even in his sleep and carrying babies Tony looked so god damn eatable that Steve just wanted to ravish him then and there, fill him up again and if possible make him even more pregnant with pups until the tiny rabbit couldn’t even move anymore from being so full. The dirty thoughts would then overwhelm the wolf as he’d gasped out his seeds, shooting them against the sleeping rabbits swollen belly.

He’d close his eyes eyes as he’d shower his unknowing mate’s pup filled belly with his milk. Panting and shivering a bit as he’d come down from his sexual high before glancing at the undisturbed rabbit next to him. 

———————————————————  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Today however Steve just couldn’t resist his urges as he watches Tony finish washing their dishes, the small bunny’s ears twitched as he hummed to himself while wearing an adorable red apron that covered his belly saying ‘kiss me before i cook’ the beautiful domestic sight was enough to melt any hybrids heart. But that wasn’t really the reason that Steve wanted to pounce on him.

the thing that made Steve lose his control was that the apron was the only thing his sexy little seductress was wearing. Though Steve probably thought Tony didn’t really mean anything by it as it was obviously a very hot day to be wearing any kind of clothing, steve himself with a body that already had a built in heater was having a hard time with the weather that day, Only wearing a pair of shorts that ended below his knees himself while His furry wolf tail swirled behind him like a propeller to fan himself.

It didn’t help his already melted brain that his tiny pregnant rabbit mate was waddling around with just an apron on, that didn’t even hide his tiny pink dick hanging between his thighs because of the huge belly that the apron was draped to. Seriously Tony’s large belly was the only thing covered by the thin fabric. Blue eyes would pierce at the way Tony’s sweat would drip from his forehead to his chin. How he looked like he was ready to be bent over with his swollen tummy and get eaten out a live.

Steve had controlled himself as best as he could as he settled for palming his erection, only snapping when Tony had accidentally spilled some milk on himself. 

The white liquid had covered his swollen chest and belly, soaking the thin apron as the milk dripped on the floor from a sweat covered Tony innocently pouting at himself. And that was it...one minute Steve was just sitting on the kitchen table watching his clumsy mate, the next minute The two were running around the den as Tony ( for a very pregnant hybrid ) sprinted as fast as he could. “Just a little taste sweety!” Steve drooled as he watched his sexy mate’s fluffy tail wiggle in horror. “No! We already talked about this! No sex till the pups are born!” Tony yelled as he got inside their room and locked the door panting as he slid down and laid his back against it. 

Yelping when Steve’s massive large hands broke into the wooden door leaving a hole gaping wide for his arms to fit, quickly grabbing the startled rabbit and pinning him there as the tiny mate tried to squirm but to no avail as one of Steve’s hand grips Tony in place as the other one starts to roam the squirming rabbits body. Only stopping to pinch a very sensitive nipple that squirted milk before traveling further down to rub Tony’s belly and eventually gripping his half hard cock. “Nnghh..Steve...ah, i told you we shouldn’t...” Tony moaned as Steve’s hand continued to pump him. “Come on sweety...just this once..fuck you just looked so good “ Steve cooed. Rubbing his own erection against the door as he listened to his mate moan and protest weakly. Tony was already panting as he felt himself near his release, his hole already dripping with slick as Steve’s other hand loosen it’s grip and decided to pinch his nipple again. “ Steve ah..nnn I’m gonna-“ but before the rabbit could cum Steve’s hands withdrew from his dick making the rabbit whimper in frustration. “You wanna cum baby?” Tony heard Steve say in a sultry voice . “..Come on Sweety open up the door and let me in...” the blond whispered making Tony shiver as he tried to stand up with his two wobbly feet.

opening up the broken door, Tony watched his giant grinning wolf towering over him. bright blue eyes filled with lust as he stalked towards him.  
Brown eyes only snapping wide as he saw his mate’s enormous monster standing up in front of him. “Steve...the pups...i dont think I’ll be able to fit all of you inside me...”Tony gulped as he watched Steve’s monster erection bump his belly. “Don’t worry Sweety we’ll think of a way..” the hungry wolf assured as he sat down the floor and lifted Tony’s body before placing him in front of him.

Pushing The small rabbits quivering legs together tight as he positioned his cock in between them. Sliding in and out as Tony’s slick made it easier and faster. Tony moaned at feeling the giant cock slide in and out of his thighs, bumping his balls as his hands started to roam. “Ah, ah, Steve...ah! Yeah that’s it..ah..pleaseee...pinch me..” Tony moaned as Steve obeyed, pinching the sensitive pink nipples once more, squirting warm milk onto Tony’s swollen belly before Steve leaned down on his side and sucked on it. Squeezing and locking on the rabbits milk filled chest as he drank greedily. Thinking the pups wouldn’t mind sharing a bit of their mama’s milk with him. “Oh God Steve...nngghhh..I’m going to cum..” Tony drooled as Steve continued to play, suck and slide against him. “Then cum...” Steve said with a sloppy pop as warm milk squirted out of the pink tits and into his mouth, making him lap at it “i want you to come all over yourself Tony...please..c-Fuck!” Steve groaned as Tony wrapped his tiny hands around the tip of Steve’s dick. Pumping and playing with his slit as Steve continued to slide in and out of the rabbits thigh. 

“Fuck Tony!...ah..your making me crazy...I’m-gonna-Ahhhh!!”

“I wanna..ah! do it togeth-nghhhaaaa..”

Steve and Tony trembled as they both came together hard. Both spurting out as much as they could, Covering Tony’s belly with their thick warm cum as they both panted together. Steve felt his head go dizzy as Tony leaned on him. It had felt like such a long time cumming like that with his gorgeous mate. Steve smiled as he stared down his hot mess of a mate, nuzzling his nose into soft wet locks as they stayed there for a few more moments before deciding to clean themselves. 

The small hybrid would rant adorably later on that evening before getting eaten again.

———————————————————-  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Author's Note:**

> Was it any good??? Thoughts please if you have the time and also feel free to read the first of this story...if it’s okay please leave a comment in what you thought about it as well


End file.
